Stick It
by conversefreak3
Summary: It was a silly mistake, but she's happy it happened.Because she found someone who she could count on for now on
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This was just for fun and for my enjoyment. _

_A/N: Hello! Please read through the end and leave a friendly review with any suggestions. Thank you, enjoy!_

* * *

Jen _hates_ her current situation.

She had locked up the Penalty Box too slow apparently, and just missed the bus.

'_Counting the day's profits and rearranging the equipment must've slowed me down'_. she thought.

Jen sighed and considered her options. She could wait for the next bus, but it wouldn't arrive for another forty-five minutes…

'_No way am I waiting, I'm tired and cold and I wanna go home_.'

She could walk home but…

Jen glanced around her surroundings.

No one was around, (who would be at this hour?), and its _way_ too dark to walk home safely. The only spot that was visible was the street light she was leaning against near the bus sign, and it did not provide enough illumination.

Jen shivered, she did not like the idea of walking home nor of the darkness surrounding her.

'_Relax Masterson, you'll be home soon…hopefully.'_

Her last and only option she could think of was to call her parents or her friends but she doubt anyone would be awake at this hour.

'_Besides,'_ She thought. _'I don't want to bother them anyway…they need their rest for work after all..'_

But as the minutes passed, and no sight of the bus or any cars, Jen finally decided that the best thing to do was to call her parents for a ride.

Pulling out her cell phone and going through her contacts, Jen pressed the contact she thought was her mother's. After three rings someone finally answered, but rather than hearing her mother's weary voice like she expected, she heard a familiar male voice instead.

"Jen? Dudet, do you know what time it is?"

Jen's eyes widen. She called Jude? She must've clicked Jude's number by mistake.

'_Why me?'_

"Jen? You okay dudet?"

"Y-yea. Sorry Jude, I uh, meant to call Nikki." Jen apologized, hoping her lame excuse would fool him.

There was a pause.

"At midnight?"

'_Holy cow! It's twelve already?! What the-_

"Jen, where are you?"

"Home." She answered quickly.

Another pause.

"_Really_?" Jen bit her lip, she knew by Jude's tone that he wasn't buying it like she'd hoped. She sighed dejectedly and decided to reveal the truth.

"I…actually, I'm still at the mall."

"You just got off work?"

"Minutes ago, but I missed the bus and well-

"Say no more bra, I'll be right there." Jude said. "Where are you?"

"At the bus stop, outside the entrance of the mall."

"Kay. Hang tight, I'll be there faster than you can say "stick it"

He hung up before she could say good bye… and say "stick it."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm a little disappointed with the ending but honestly I couldn't think how to finish it. I tried writing the ending but the story dragged and I didn't want to bore you already if you are so…yea :P. _

_I'm also not sure how I feel about this fic. Its not that BAD, at least I hope its not, but please, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"You just got off of work?" I asked sitting up, completely awake now.

"Minutes ago, but I missed the bus and well-

"Say no more bra, I'll be right there." I said standing up. "Where are you?"

"At the bus stop, outside the entrance of the mall."

"Kay. Hang tight, I'll be there faster than you can say "stick it"

I hung up before she could respond, there was no time to lose.

I've been wanting to see Jen for some time now, I haven't seen her since…well for weeks.

To put it simply, I miss her.

Lately, Jen's been avoiding everyone even her own brother Jonsey, though I have no idea how she manages to do so.

We've tried talking to her about it but she acts like there's nothing wrong. Of course, we know she's lying, but they have no idea why she's acting this way….I think I have an idea, but I just have to wait and see if I'm right.

I snatched my keys off the counter and dashed out my room, in record time I might add, to the kitchen. I glanced out the kitchen window to check the current temperature.

'_Sixty-four degrees. Pretty chilly' _I thought. '_Jen probably would kill for something warm right now…' _

I snapped my fingers, figuring out a solution. "That's it."

Thinking fast, which I don't normally do, I opened the top cabinet near the window, in search of a red packet. I found it easily, mom always had it near the spice jars, and once I had the carton of milk in my hands I started to prepare _our _favorite beverages.

Hot chocolate was always my favorite, and it was Jen's preferable drink too. It reminded me a lot of my childhood I shared with her, happy ones and few sad ones but I wouldn't change it for anything.

I took out a pair of clean mugs from the sink along with a steel thermos, and carefully poured the steaming hot chocolate in, then sealed it tight with the cap.

I glanced at the clock, surprised at the hour, I had no idea I was taking that long, and rushed out. It was not until I reached my old car, Sally, that I realized that mother nature decided to change the weather…

'_Even better.' _I smiled as I climbed in. _'Awesome.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed miserably as I pulled my hoodie over my head, trying my best to stay warm and dry.

I gave up saying "stick it" after it started raining and focused now what I will say to Jude when he arrives. Its obvious he'd want an explanation for my past absences, everyone wants to know, but I'll be firm and clarify that nothing is wrong.

'_But if he didn't believe you before, what makes you think he'll believe you now?'_

Before I could argue with my conscious mind a blue car that I know oh so well slowly come to a complete stop obverse from me. I smiled gratefully as the passenger window slid down and I was face to face with Jude who also smiled back.

"Hey."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Yea, I don't know. Sorry for the long update. I hope you like, I worked hard on it so…please review. Oh! And by the way…I'm looking for a BETA so if anyone would like to help I really appreciate it. _

_Thanks for reading and look forward to chapter three! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =)_


	3. Final Chapter

A/N: Wow! I apologize for the huge delay everyone! But please, do read until the very end!

Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen, this was just for fun and for my own enjoyment.

* * *

"Hot chocolate, my lady?"

Jen smiled slightly as Jude handed her the hot steaming mug, the warm chocolaty aroma filled her nostrils and body. She mumbled a thank you before sipping the chocolaty substance and closed her eyes, savoring the rich flavor.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember the last time she had had hot chocolate with Jude. When they were younger, they had always had the tradition drinking hot chocolate during rainstorms, but now…

'_Whatever happened to our traditions?' _Jen thought sadly.

While Jen was considering this, Jude leaned comfortably in his seat, his mug almost half empty in his hand, and studied the redhead beside him. He had noticed a smile, a small one but it was there, and this was enough for him. He wondered what had caused her to smile and he yearned to hear her voice again…

But her smile faded quickly that Jude wondered if he had imagined seeing that tiny smile…

"Um, Jude?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for picking me up." Jen mumbled. She stared ahead, trying to avoid his gaze. "I really appreciate it."

Jude shifted in his seat. "No problem dudet." This was the first long conversation they had in weeks, no short answers or quick excuses. This was the real deal, they were talking, and Jude was happy.

Minutes passed as they watched the rain fall and slowly glide down the front window. Jen welcomed the silence between her and Jude; she was relieved he hadn't asked her anything regarding her absences towards the group. She supposed however, it was somewhat selfish on her part. She was only thinking about herself and what was best for her own being; she did not even stop and consider if her actions had hurt her friends.

"Jen?"

"Yea?"

Jude bit his lip, choosing his next words carefully. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"Never mind."

"So?" Jen asked after a minute, draining the last of the beverage.

"So?" Jude mimicked her, trying to get her to smile or laugh… It didn't work.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?"

During the moment of silence, Jude was trying to find a way to approach the problem lightly, without this causing an argument. That was the last thing he wanted, an argument and then never speaking to her again. He couldn't bear the thought of not speaking to her ever again; the past week was awful enough.

"Actually Jen no, we can't." Jude sighed as he too drained the remainder of the drink in his mug. "At least…not until I get answers."

Jen was afraid of that but she tried to appear as if this had not bothered her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Jen." Jude warned turning to face her. "You know what I'm talking about."

Jen released a slow steady sigh, "I already told you…nothing's the matter."

"That's bull!" He shouted, slamming his cup on the dashboard. "Don't you dare say nothing's wrong cuz I know you're lying!" Jen flinched with his harsh tone but remained silent; she had never heard or seen Jude act this way and this surprised her.

"Jen, what's going on?" Jude asked gently after he steadied his anger and feeling guilty for scolding her. He glanced at her with concern. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." Jen breathed, staring out the passenger window. Jen hugged herself for comfort and warmth, she suddenly felt very nervous around him.

"Then why not tell me? I can help you Jen, I can. But I can't if you're not willing to open up." Jude paused, waiting for her response but she said nothing. "I mean don't you want to be a part of our lives anymore? You're missing out in everything!" Jude added. "Jonsey and Nikki are back together, and Wyatt finally asked out Caitlin-

"What?!" That got her attention. Though it was no surprise that Jonsey and Nikki are together, hearing that Wyatt had asked out Caitlin was a surprise. "How? When?"

"He asked her out two days ago." Jude explained. "He wrote this song for her and with a little encouragement from _us-_

Jen winced at his choice of words and felt guilty…She should've been there and supported Wyatt.

"-he sang it to her with his guitar at the lemon…in front of _everyone._"

"..Why didn't you tell me?" As soon as her words escaped her mouth she knew she made the biggest mistake. She cursed silently to herself and turned away from Jude, afraid what he will say or do next.

"_Why?"_Jude laughed bitterly, shaking his head with disbelief. "We tried to Jen, but you were avoiding us like we were some kind of disease."

"I…I'm sorry that I hurt you." Jen apologized. "But…you're not always going to be there for me."

"What are you talking about, dudet?"

Jen sighed, _'I've already said too much…might as well tell him and get this over with…'_

"I…" Jen paused, considering her next choice of words. "Jude…do you know what's coming up in two weeks?"

"Our graduation?" Jude guessed crossing his arms and leaning against his seat.

"Right." Jen nodded. "And…we're all going to different colleges…right?"

Before Jude could respond Jen continued. "That's the thing Jude. We're all going to different colleges so we're not going to be around each other that much…heck who knows when we'll see eachother…so when you say you'll _always_ be there...in reality you won't be."

Jude said nothing so Jen pressed on and ignored his gaze, "I just thought…it'd be easier if I avoided you guys so that way, when the time comes and we all separate…I won't feel sad or upset." Jen concluded softly. _'Or hurt…'_

Jude stared wide eyed at his friend he has known since they were kids. This was certainly not the reason he thought she was avoiding him, he was way off. Who was he kidding? A girl like her-

"I'm really sorry Jude." Jen apologized again, interrupting his thoughts. "I understand if you never want to see or speak to me again but-

Before Jen could finish her sentence, Jude pulled her into his arms and held on tight. Jen stiffened as he buried his face into her hair, enjoying the smell of her sweet perfume.

"How could you ever say that? I can't like, live a day without talking to you, not alone seeing you. "Jude began running his fingers through her silky hair, fascinated with the length and the softness. "I promise you, we'll always be friends, it doesn't matter that we're going to different colleges."

"But…but makes you think we'll be still be friends?" Jen sobbed into his shoulder. "How are you so sure?"

"Because Jen, our friendship is strong." Jude answered confidently. "You can always lose a lover but a friend? A true friend is forever and when you lose it, you lose a good thing. Don't forget that."

Jen remained still in Jude's embrace, his words playing in her mind. Then, ever so slowly, she circled her arms around his body and squeezed him tight. She believed him and his encouraging words about friendship.

To think this all started with a silly mistake in her part, but she was glad it happened.

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the end everyone. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I did. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
